


交换 Exchange

by DesperateIcon (BumpOffYourDaddy)



Category: Mozart das musical, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart!
Genre: M/M, ntr, 主教双扎萨大四角, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/DesperateIcon
Summary: 科洛雷多发现他的情人有个兄弟……





	交换 Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> NTR NTR瞩目！  
> 关系混乱，能接受的再继续看哦。

1.  
「角色区分：米扎特-沃尔夫冈  
豆扎特-莫扎特」

希洛尼姆斯·科洛雷多发现自己的情人莫扎特有个兄弟。  
他一直很奇怪为什么他给莫扎特的钱永远不够花，即便算上他赌博输的钱、时不时的冲动消费，他的花销也还是太多了。终于，他忍不住让自己的属下阿尔科去调查了他的开销，发现其中的大头却是给了一个地下酒吧的驻唱。  
这个驻唱也姓莫扎特。  
科洛雷多立刻意识到他是莫扎特的兄弟，而他费劲心思把莫扎特送进最好的音乐学院，可不能让他被什么流氓兄弟拖累。  
今天晚上，科洛雷多决定去见见这个沃尔夫冈。  
他混迹在酒吧攒动的人群中，拒绝了大约十五个上来搭讪的女性和男性。眼睛紧紧地盯着舞台上那个人影，穿着过分夸张而且暴露，他在心里评价道，并不认可地对着沃尔夫冈那件黑色透视上衣摇了摇头。但不可否认的是，他的歌喉同他的情人一样美妙，科洛雷多甚至感到有些可惜，为什么莫扎特没有早告诉他？又不是他科洛雷多养不起两个莫扎特。  
他甚至感到有点被冒犯，莫扎特为什么刻意对他隐瞒沃尔夫冈的存在？难道他还怕科洛雷多把他的兄弟也变成情人？这可不是莫扎特能决定的。  
一曲终了，沃尔夫冈向台下花里胡哨地行了个礼。浮夸，同我的莫扎特一点也不一样，科洛雷多腹诽道。他混在离开的人群中，刚刚离开酒吧，却听见酒吧后门哐铛一声，沃尔夫冈突然跑来堵住了他的去路。  
“Bonsoir, monsieur！”他用清脆的法语说道，“请问您刚才为什么在台下摇头？我自信这首tatoué-moi没有人能比我唱得更好。”他抱起双臂，脸上露出骄傲的微笑。  
科洛雷多上下打量了他一番，答道：“你猜错了。”  
沃尔夫冈显得有些困惑：“如果不是这样，那么您究竟为什么摇头？如果您不告诉我，我今晚就缠着您，问到您说为止。”  
科洛雷多叹口气：“因为我不赞同你的……”他轻轻咳了一声，目光落在他或隐或现的胸前，“……着装。”  
沃尔夫冈爆发出一阵大笑，科洛雷多一时不知道该做何反应，只能看着他笑得前仰后合。终于，他擦了擦眼角的泪，说道：“我的天哪，monsieur，如果您不赞同我的穿衣，那么这个地方就不适合您。”  
“如果我有个情人，我绝不会允许他穿成这样。”科洛雷多说道。  
沃尔夫冈对他不屑地哼了一声：“幸好我不是您的情人，再说，您的情人穿什么，您无权干涉。”说着他拔腿就便走，还没走几步，便被科洛雷多拉住。  
“如果我有个情人，”他说道，“我也不会让他半夜自己走着回家。”说着他领着沃尔夫冈来到一辆林肯车边上，阿尔科在里面放下车窗，见科洛雷多还带着个衣着暴露的少年，他心领神会地设置好路线，目的地：科洛雷多通常用来会见情人的那个顶楼公寓。  
沃尔夫冈发现科洛雷多并不像他面上看起来那么无趣，他对音乐可以说所知甚多，他兴奋地与科洛雷多交谈着，甚至忘了告诉科洛雷多自己家地址在哪里。  
等他意识到自己身在一个陌生男人的公寓中，一切都有点太迟了。  
他们面前已经有两瓶喝干了的葡萄酒，而沃尔夫冈甚至开始觉得科洛雷多挺有魅力，诚然，沃尔夫冈不是那种见人就睡的类型，但他不介意时不时……换换口味。  
他也意识到科洛雷多有意无意地在递酒杯时抚摸他的手背，而他打量沃尔夫冈的眼神，天，哪怕盲人都知道那是什么意思。  
沃尔夫冈趁着科洛雷多背过身去拿酒瓶，装着自己在补妆，将唇膏滚落在地上，科洛雷多毫无防备地捡起唇膏，抬头却迎上一个热烈而欢快的吻。  
科洛雷多原本只打算与沃尔夫冈调情，或许一个浅淡的吻，但他怎么也没有想到对方与他的莫扎特根本是两回事，沃尔夫冈直接将他的调情默认为是求欢的信号，此刻，他正沿着科洛雷多的肌肉线条湿吻，含着他皮肤下跳动的血管舔舐着。  
科洛雷多顺手将沃尔夫冈拦腰抱起，他比自己惯常的情人小巧许多，抱起来毫不费力，还省去了一些挣扎和骂声。沃尔夫冈主动含住了他的耳垂，带着唇膏和脂粉香气的呼吸喷在他的耳后。  
科洛雷多一把将沃尔夫冈推进沙发里，一条腿粗暴地挤进他的双腿中，膝盖轻轻顶着沃尔夫冈的下身。沃尔夫冈则踢掉他那双带着跟儿的靴子，脚跟交叉地挂上了科洛雷多的腰，他的黑色紧身裤包着他的下身，在科洛雷多的腿上摩擦着，几乎像是自渎地发出几声喘息。  
科洛雷多一手扶起沃尔夫冈的臀部，让自己的下身直接贴上了沃尔夫冈的臀缝，沃尔夫冈在他耳边轻笑了一声，这叫科洛雷多有些恼怒。  
他的牙齿咬住了沃尔夫冈的脖颈，时轻时重地吮吻起来，沃尔夫冈用他那征服了无数观众的嗓子低吟起来。  
科洛雷多伸手剥下了沃尔夫冈那已经有些碍事的紧身裤，却猛然发现他在紧身裤里什么也没有穿。他吞了一口涎水，隔着沃尔夫冈那件透视上衣含住了他的乳头。润湿的织物与沃尔夫冈敏感的肌肤摩擦着，一些情欲的红潮蔓延上他的脸颊。  
科洛雷多已经没有耐心做什么准备，他将沃尔夫冈的紧身裤褪到脚踝处，让他翻身趴在了沙发背上，他将已经几乎难以再继续控制的分身陷入他的后穴中，立刻看到沃尔夫冈涂着紫色指甲油的手指攥紧了沙发靠背，并且口中发出了被极力遏止的叫声。  
沃尔夫冈感觉到科洛雷多伸手紧紧地按住了自己的手腕，几乎像是防止自己挣扎一般，他有些不解，为什么他要挣扎？他轻轻摇动一下臀部，鼓励科洛雷多继续下去。  
而在他背后的科洛雷多的忍耐已经到达了极限，通常来说，莫扎特在此时会大喊大叫，甚至带上粗鲁的脏话，但沃尔夫冈除了甜腻的喘息以外便是无尽的情话。  
科洛雷多将沃尔夫冈不听话的腰肢压在身下，分身整根陷入他后穴中，猛然撑开他身后的甬道，沃尔夫冈的下身磨蹭着前方的沙发皮质，阵阵快感冲上头脑。身后的科洛雷多换了个角度，探索着身下人可能的敏感处，他很快发现某些区域会让沃尔夫冈的喘息忽然变成甜腻的尖叫，便执意用分身若有似无地磨蹭着，逼着沃尔夫冈自己扭动着腰肢来迎合他的动作以获得快感。终于，他用微凉的液体充满了沃尔夫冈的甬道，沃尔夫冈的背后腻着汗，低声抱怨道：“该死，忘了安全套。”接着他轻笑了一声，科洛雷多还未来得及退出的分身便又开始抬头。  
没过几时，肉体交合的声音渐渐又开始充斥整个房间，间歇穿插着一些喘息与尖叫声，科洛雷多不记得这天晚上和沃尔夫冈干了几次，他只记得最后沃尔夫冈身后沾满了他的体液，哪怕只稍微动一动，就会眨着眼妆已经抹花的双眼开始抱怨身上酸痛，他只好抱着沃尔夫冈去了浴室。  
他刚一出浴室门，便听见大门那里一声响亮的关门声。该死，他忘了今晚莫扎特有没有说要来。  
浴室里传来一声：“希洛尼姆斯，那是什么声音？”  
“没什么！”科洛雷多答道，接着低声说，“只是个难缠的小混蛋。”  
-TBC-


End file.
